


Light of Hope 2020 Secret Santa Gift

by NKXanP



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, doritoverse AU, it's a secret santa gift, sorry celeste i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKXanP/pseuds/NKXanP
Summary: I tried to write poetry for my Secret Santa gift.Not sure how well I did, but I guess that's not my job to determine.Gift for DoritoQueenCeleste :)
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 4





	Light of Hope 2020 Secret Santa Gift

'Twas about six, on Christmas night,  
Finley and Gadget were relaxing, alright?  
But out from his room came Axel, with a trick:  
He snuck into the living room, with some mistletoe on a stick.

Rouge had told him before of this classic hoax,  
One that Amy had used on the boy she loved most.  
(With mistletoe, you kiss the person under it with you,  
Just in case differing cultures means I need to review.)  
By putting it on a stick, you could take it wherever,  
Not relying on a doorway or an arch or whatever.

Rouge had supplied the mistletoe;  
The stick and string, he found himself, you know.  
He prepared it in secret, and hid it in his room,  
Under his bed, as Christmas day loomed.

But this was the day, as he smiled with glee:  
To catch his parents off-guard, that was his dream.  
He lurked over to the couch, a glint in his eye,  
As he slowly raised the mistletoe into the sky.  
With a hint of a smirk, and a laugh quite abrupt,  
When they turned to him, he simply offered "look up".

Oh how they laughed, hearts full of joy!  
They kissed each other and then hugged their darling boy.  
He had given them a great gift, one of the best they'd recall;  
That's the end of the story. Happy holidays, y'all!


End file.
